Carrie Otterwood's Undersea Adventures
Carrie Otterwood's Undersea Adventures is an American animated television series created, and produced by children's book author, and cartoonist, Noah Appleday Byrd. The series chronicles the adventures of Carrie Otterwood sometime after the events of the film, The Adventures of the Baby Otter. Characters Main characters *Carrie Otterwood (voiced by Jodi Benson) – the series' title character and protagonist. She is a pink anthropomorphic otter who physically resembles an artificial, North American river otter, and is a pastiche, caricature, reference to, and based on, country singer Carrie Underwood. She lives in a large cavern alongside Colorworld Beach where her collection of human objects, from books, videos, and toys to other regular objects such as globes, mugs, and chests of jewels, is kept, and and is employed as a chef along with two stuffed bears at Fish-Fil-A (a parody of Chick-Fil-A). She is usually portrayed as a hero with well deserved victory, and seen as kind, friendly, beauiftul, Good-hearted, fun-loving, and occasionally mischievous, and made her debut in th pilot episode, "The Otters Come to Dinner". *SpongeBear TedPants (voiced by Tom Kenny) – a yellow anthropomorphic stuffed Teddy bear made out of "some sort of spongy material", and owned by Carrie. *Panda-rick Panda (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) – a Stuffed Panda bear also owned by Carrie.. He is generally good-natured, and is a Bodyguard to his companion and Carrie. *Cuddles the cat (voiced by Kate Higgins) – Carrie Otterwood's best friend, a cat who who looks somewhat like Ariel, and follows along on her adventures. She is sweet, curious and playful, just like Ariel, and sometimes serves as a reasoning figure to Carrie, SpongeBear and Panda-rick, and solves problems along Carrie very easily. *Whack-ton Weasel-son (voiced by Alan Tudyk) – a Sea-weasel who owns the Eggdoh Cauldron, the rival restaurant to Fish-Fil-A. . Sometimes, not only does he wish to run, but he also wishes to rule the entire ocean. Recurring characters *Wanda Weasel-son (voiced by Jill Talley) – Whack-ton's overbearing, nagging Cyborg "WIFE" (as in an acronym for "Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph") and voice of reason. She apparently has a mind of her own to the point of making fun of Whack-ton, Wanda usually helps Whack-ton in his schemes to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, although on occasions Whack-ton rejects her ideas and then takes them as if they were his own. *Olive (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) – a pink wealthy river otter débutante, and Carrie Otterwood's cousin. She is very kind and generous, and is Carrie's best friend throughout the series, as well as being very supportive, such as leaving Naveen at the ball to take care of Oscar Otter. Her mother is never seen or mentioned in the series, which may mean she passed away. She is shown to be very fond of wearing pink or red dresses, bikinis, and clothes, and occasionally talks about her Boobs that "are required for bouncing", as well as communicating with ther own. *Bruiser Badger (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) – a famous badger surfer and lifeguard. Bruiser is a bodybuilder and workout fanatic, and occasionally hangs out with Carrie Otterwood, SpongeBear and Panda-rick. *The Flying Salior Buffalo (voiced by Paul Paddick) – under-appreciated pirate ghost. His first appearance is in the Halloween-themed "Scaredy Otters", though he is first mentioned in "Goober the Gopher Ghost", in which Sponge-Bear and Panda-rick discover that he haunts the seven seas because his unburied corpse was used as a window display. His arsenal of supernatural powers Include intangibility, levitation, teleportation, energy projection, shape-shifting, interdimensional travel, matter transmutation, and wish-granting. *Patchy the Pirate (portrayed, and later voiced, by Tom Kenny) – a live-action character who is a pirate and the president of the SpongeBob Fan Club, who terrorizes the Aqua-Otters of the ocean. He lives in an unnamed suburb of Encino, California, and is normally present in specials, often in a dual narrative with the animated characters, although sometimes he merely introduces the episode. Even though he appears in only appears in six specials, he is very much considered the main antagonist of the series, as he was in the original film of the series. It's believed that he may be similar to Captain Feathersword from "the Wiggles" franchise (due to the fact they're both Live-action pirates), and It's unknown if he has ever been a real pirate and not just a guy living in a normal neighborhood. Potty the Parrot (operated and voiced by Paul Tibbitt) – Patchy the Pirate's "annoying" pet green marionette parrot. Potty is a dumb crudely made puppet controlled by very obvious stringst, almost as if it was a small running gag. He is very obnoxious, and normally annoys and talks back to Patchy. Potty is a frequent pest to Patchy, and is often an antagonist in his live-action segments, although they usually make up. In Later seasons, he is depicted as stop-motion character (rather than a marionette puppet), and is often seen without his strings. Voice Cast *Jodi Benson – Carrie Otterwood *Kate Higgins – Oscar Otter, Cuddles the cat * *Kari Wahlgren – Ottina, , Additional voices *Grey DeLisle – Ottstella, Otterista, Waggle Weasel-son, Additional voices * *Alan Tudyk – Whack-ton Weasel-son, *Tom Kenny – SpongeBear TedPants, Patchy the Pirate, Additional voices *John DiMaggio – *Tara Strong – Otter-Della, Otterdrina, Additional voices *Grey DeLisle – Ottstella, Otterista, Waggle Weasel-son, Additional voices *Jeff Bennett – *Kari Wahlgren – Ottina, , Additional voices *Nicole Sullivan – Marlene *Bill Fagerbakke – Panda-rick Sea-Panda, Additional voices *Carlos Alazraqui – *Maurice LaMarche – *Tress MacNeille – *Jim Cummings – *Billy West – *Paul Tibbit – Potty the Parrot Episodes Season 1 Trivia *This will be a spin-off series to is Noah Byrd's book, The Adventures of the Baby Otter, and its film adaption. *The TV series will most likely be an equivalent crossover parody on SpongeBob SquarePants, mixed in with Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. *Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Minnie Mermaid and Marlene are the only non-Noah Byrd characters to appear in the TV series. * * * * See Also TBA